


彼此彼此

by SEAtide



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KT, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide





	彼此彼此

特殊的立场上，角色设定被人说比较像猫，但我认为每个人都有着只对特殊对象显露的另一面。

对于只看过自己剪辑的人而言，在那段短短的时间内所得知的东西就是全部了。  
如同剪纸画一样拼接组成的世间一般印象就此固定，嘛、也是无可奈何的事情。

乖戾的人罕见的坦率，性格稳重的人燃烧着的怒火。  
关系亲密的恋人不是一天到晚都黏在一起，争执不断的夫妇有时也会笑颜相迎。

周围的评价在关系密切的人们看来往往是不可靠的。圣人君子偶尔暴躁锤墙不也挺好的吗。

「———…嗯」  
「怎么了？睡不着？」  
「…不、还、不想睡」

现状是。  
被评价为拥有美丽容颜和传统大男子气概的他现在、世界一番可爱。

「…fufu。眼睛都睁不开了哦。说这种孩子气的话」  
「睡着的话、明天就会接着睡…。还不想…」  
「真的是小孩子吗。累了就睡吧？」  
「嗯—…」

侧放着的臂弯中、一下一下轻轻拍着将脸在自己胸口埋得更深抱得更紧的身体。  
在夜晚开始变得寒冷的季节，缠绕在脚尖上的体温令人身心舒适。

擦肩而过的时期和不重叠的日程表并不稀奇，不过，在担心的同时绝不侵入个人领域、相信只有在远处守望才是正确做法的这个时候又要另当别论。  
每次都会想方设法的示好，这点在新服装的制作上也能表现出来，历年的这个时候都要用做我的服装所剩下的边角料，都成惯例了，叫人苦笑不已。

在燃着他难得中意的熏香的屋子里做着他喜欢的料理，心怀期待的等候钥匙开锁的声响。  
从连鞋子都没脱就紧紧抱住自己的瞬间开始、光一的开关好像就打开了。

「…的话、会一直睡下去的吧…明天、白天也…」  
「想睡就睡好了。因为已经很努力了呀，身体需要好好休息」  
「早上、的…事…明天、太可惜了。好不容易、tsuoshi君…在身边的说…」

困到口齿不清、勉勉强强传达出的内容可爱得受不了。  
洗完澡吹干头发和爱犬玩耍的时候、还有吃饭的时候都在打瞌睡，是已经到极限了吧。  
不仅珍惜着久违的二人时光，还附加了这样的选项呢。

想到由于长期的地方公演而身心俱疲、本应该沾床就能立刻睡着的，然而听了这个处于罕见状态的光一所说的任性话，不知不觉就变得想要哄哄他。

「就这样起床也没关系…。明天我会好好叫醒你的。乖，不用担心，睡觉」  
「…早上…。YOU啊、起来的话、绝对要喊醒我。我才不要一直睡」  
「nfufufu，睡到傍晚再起床吗。那就加油吧」

在大得过分的床铺正中央，光一的头像幼崽一样拱来拱去。带着满满的爱把嘴唇贴近那从刚才开始就已经自然放松的脸颊。

无论内在还是外表都像画中所描绘的那样男前的最爱的相方。

他的内心深处大概存在几个隐藏的量表，如果因为某种原因达到标准的话，就能见到平时总是被抑制着的、另一面的光一。  
情绪起伏激烈，行动有悖日常。既有冷冰冰得让人无所适从的可怕的时候、也有稍微麻烦点的家伙，但不管是怎样的他都不会出现由于吃惊而接受不了的情况。

朋友、工作伙伴、甚至连家人都无法见到的，只有自己一个人知道的、他。

「真是的。知道了，绝对会叫醒你的，呐？约定。我跟你约定好不好」  
「…真的、吗？我、会起来的」  
「嗯——也是啊…。怎么做才能让你心情舒畅的醒过来呢」  
「心情、舒畅、的…？」  
「明明是无所事事的休息日，被叫醒的话会很讨厌吧？比如说闻到烤肉的香味、或者是听到喜欢的曲子之类的。pan桑也是…、fufu。要不叫她过来一起睡吧」  
「…不要」  
「不要呀，那个也很可爱啊。嗯——到底该怎么办呢光一桑。总觉得好难啊…」

用诙谐的语气说道。多么和平多么幸福的烦恼啊，简直都要笑出声了。  
但是这是个重要的问题。  
早上起来的时候爱人就在身旁，而且他是为了要和自己一起消磨时光才去睁开眼睛。  
希望宝贵的假日保持安定，一丝一毫的不快也不需要。  
如果只能打个招呼那还有什么意义，所以刺耳的闹铃声根本算不了什么。

「舒、畅」  
「嗯？」  
「心情、舒畅…」

不知道是怎么了，正沉浸在奢侈的难题中并为此烦恼不已、嘴里小声嘟哝着的光一动了一下，然后稍稍抬起脸。  
飘逸松软的刘海间隙，眼皮即将坠落的眼瞳窥视着这边。  
被他那看不到鼻尖和嘴巴的年幼面容抬头仰望的样子激起了保护欲，一边夸他好乖好乖一边将手指穿过他后脑的头发抚揉时、眼角几乎要融化了。啊，真可爱。

「这样…的话」  
「什么呀？」  
「这样的话…来做色色的事情吧…来一发、可以吗」

正对着那小动物一般的黑眼珠出神的自己，在不可抗力的作用下把即将出口的台词咽了回去。

「心情、舒畅的，是吧…？是这么说的吧…」  
「———是」  
「色色的…、嗯」

原来在自家孩子房间里发现可疑的读物的时候就是这种心情吗。  
在含含糊糊反复出现的单词的环绕下，我却在想着这用词好像和标准的不太一样的傻问题。

没错。  
千万不能忘记、他不是小宝宝也不是宠物，而是一个已经有了些年纪的大叔，是和自己交往了很多年的恋人。  
帮他脱掉衣服洗完澡擦干身体吹干头发、让他随心所欲的与爱女一起玩耍、用心做美味的饭菜给他吃、干脆利落的整理床铺做好就寝准备，无微不至的照顾着他，就像是在脑内将他转换成了需要疼爱的对象一样。

之前光一并没有这方面的表现，但与他交合是很重要的事情，性欲也和年龄相符。  
只是、不知道是不是因为比年轻时更擅长控制了，就算不做爱也能感到满足的余裕产生，和以前相比什么都不做的日子逐渐增加也是事实。

所以突然被当面这样说，总觉得有些害羞。

更别提还有一大早啦、自己是被动方啦他还睡着啦等一系列麻烦。  
为了使被可爱所迷惑的头脑尽可能地冷静运转，拼命想着借口试图换成其他的方式、正要张开嘴的时候。

「…明早、起床…好期待哦」  
「————…」  
「嗯…。睡了」

可是。  
软绵绵的笑着自说自话的他、宛如圣诞节前夜的孩子那样开心地合上了眼睛。  
看到什么都想为他做的超绝可爱的恋人露出这副模样，我也只能束手就擒，吞下嘴边的反驳、轻轻叹了一口气。

「晚安、tsuo、shi…君」  
「———…嗯。晚安」

几乎要融化般的甜蜜撒娇声消失在耳畔，一直坐卧不安寻找着安宁之地的身体也终于平静了下来。  
就算宗旨有所改变，终究还是要致力于解决这和平而幸福的烦恼。

-

「———嗯嗯…、唔、啊」

自己的喘息混杂着泄漏出的水声打湿耳膜。  
用唇舌描绘，一边品尝着溢出的液体、一边故意发出淫秽的声音吸吮着他的性器。

时间于我们而言还早。  
透过窗帘传来的雨之氛围真像是为了配合我们的假日。

早已无法忍受，即便用惯用手抚慰着自己也很难满足，然而每当情潮上涌时总是会以莫名其妙的使命感拼命忍耐着。  
因为、他还没有醒。

「…啊…嗯、哈」  
「———、fu」

用鼻子呼着气从腿间抬起视线，刚才被意乱情迷的自己舔得湿漉漉的胸口映入瞳孔。  
顺着脖子往下，他的身体表面浮现出一道下流色情的水痕。  
难得能睡着是件好事，但身上尽是情爱的痕迹。脑袋快要沸腾了。

为什么会变成这样呢。  
即使妄图用被情欲蒙蔽的头脑追溯原因，也只会立刻碰到障碍、完全无法思考。

相反我醒来后便依依不舍地把自己从臂枕中拽起来去淋浴，在结束了清晨的种种之后才返回卧室。  
虽说还迷糊着，总之非常普通的先把被子卷了起来。  
被突然的动静破坏了安眠，睡得正香的他眉间立刻浮现出一抹不安，崭新的被子下面露出的是与昨夜相同什么都没穿的身体、接着他无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

「唔、啊、唔…哈…！」  
「———…嗯」  
「…睡着也能感觉到舒服吗…？」

把变大的东西含到几乎要干呕的程度，尽管如此还是努力吞吐着。  
错乱的感官神经甚至擅自将此感知为舒服，因此与心跳同一阵营的舌头反倒越来越厉害。

到底是谁说害羞的。

本来不该是这样的。  
虽然还在犹豫要怎么办才好，可确实是抱着要满足这样可爱的任性的想法迎接早晨的。  
结果掀开被子之后呢。对着睡梦中的他独自一人垂涎不已、求欢似的扭动腰肢。

「———…」  
「…fufu、在顶弄呢。fu、真可爱、啊…、嗯」

在梦中也能体会到快感吗，为因受到强烈刺激偶尔抽动的腹部和大腿感到高兴、于是伸出空着的手帮他抚慰。

明明几个小时前还被这双手臂充满爱意的拥抱着，但不可思议的是当时完全没有意识到、这是一具仿佛把世间女性的理想型具体化了的美丽躯体。  
最近更加健壮的肌肉线条与那张稚嫩的睡颜形成鲜明的对比，顿时感到下腹收紧。

「———…光、酱」

轻声唤着特别的昵称，为免压到他小心翼翼地跨上去。  
原本是光一提议的方式，然而不知为何、一想到昨天直到睡着为止都很可爱的这家伙，就觉得自己做了坏事，刺激的背德感愈发撩人。

除了焦急的想着快点快点以外毫无办法。

强行抑制住手臂的颤抖，拿过放在一边的软管任由冲动掌控理智将其往体内倾倒。

「啊———！」

突然侵入体内的润滑液黏稠冰凉，那里正以自己熟悉的方式翕张收缩着。  
虽然发出了出乎意料挺大的声音，但想必是过于疲劳了吧、他沉稳的呼吸看不到变化。  
以一种遗憾却又安心的复杂情绪接受了现实，并扯掉了碍事的浴袍衣带。  
似乎对游走在肩膀处的触感产生了反应，他的喉咙里滚出低哼。不行。要让他心情舒畅、心情舒畅的。

「———…、唔」  
「…啊、光酱。还不…、起床、吗…？」

跪着俯视前方。温柔地和像小孩子一样把脸紧紧压进枕头里的光一搭话。

都已经这副状况了表情居然还是那么可爱。

想要你好好休息。  
可是、也想要你马上爱我。  
润滑液在曲起的手指的搅弄下咕啾咕啾的打出泡沫，简直像是自己为了勾引男人而分泌的爱液一样。

「啊、啊、嗯、…好、想要…、想要、光酱…、给我、吧？」

光一的东西又热又硬，被引诱着贴近、仅仅是挑逗入口身体最深处都会感到焦灼。  
装作请求原谅的样子，心神恍惚的沉醉于焦躁的感觉中、着迷的痴缠着睡梦中的他。  
突然浮现出的『对不起』、到底是在向什么道歉呢。

「…唔」  
「唔…嗯、啊、啊啊、嗯！」

下决心放松身段、用体重一口气将阴茎吞到根部。受到巨大冲击的自己也攀上顶峰、飞沫迸溅。  
视野闪烁，本能的想要从快感中逃离、不由自主的大口呼吸着。  
现在才想起压迫在体内的那沉甸甸的质感真是久违了，然而被夹在赤裸裸的肉欲和销魂蚀骨的快感中间、什么都无法思考。  
这里是现实还是梦境，轮廓模糊、暧昧不清。

「———…tsuyo」

所以并没有注意到。  
从刚才打招呼过后、他就已经醒了。

「啊…、唔…！」  
「…tsuyo」

刚睡醒时的沙哑嗓音再一次甜美地回响。  
不由得绷紧了身体，全身颤抖着、把脸歪向一边移开视线。

微微张开的嘴唇朝向这边，毫无罪过、纯真无邪表情的光一凝视自己。  
即使腹部被精液沾染、灼热被粘膜吞吃着，也依然是令人难以置信的、漂亮又平静的外貌。  
那幼态残留着昨夜的余韵，覆盖着泪膜的眼睛水汪汪的、然后缓缓地眨了眨。

真是、太可爱了。

征服感，独占欲，支配与宠爱，显示，优越感。病态的愉悦和无偿的爱混杂纠缠，一定要找一个形容词的话、那就是沉醉。  
比起现在的状况是否实现了当初的目的，眼前的光一真的是又可爱又惹人疼。  
胸口洒落的、是好似将砂糖慢慢煨煮的甜蜜心情，我的表情和声音可能非常没出息吧。

「早安、光一」

-

瞬间、世界反转了。

「欸…？———呀啊！」  
「…哼，怎么回事啊你的声音。真可爱啊」

体内的东西猛然变大了，被强大的力气捉住了腰、后背陷入柔软的床铺里。  
弱点被变换着角度戳刺玩弄，发出了想堵住自己耳朵的娇媚的叫床声。  
手腕被沉重的力量压制着。在双手分别被钉在床上的同时，他沉下腰开始了没有丝毫喘息空闲的撞击。

「唔、嗯！…啊、啊、啊、哈…」  
「一副淫荡的脸…。总觉得、发生了很厉害的事情。…真糟糕」  
「啊嗯、嗯、唔…光、酱…那里、不行、啊、不要…、不要！」  
「呐、刚才一个人玩得很开心吧，再来一次？」  
「嗯、再来…、一次、啊！…要、要到了、唔、嗯———！」

被强制性的拉回绝顶之后很快就射了第二次，即使意识在逐渐远去、还是以要把人拆吃入腹的气势咬住他的嘴唇舔吻，脑子还傻里傻气的想着这是今天的初吻呢。  
最深处感觉到了他释放出的热量，胎壁放浪地蠕动着将精液一滴不漏的吸收包裹。  
残骸也好、一切的一切都是那么惹人怜爱。

「———…fu、…早安」  
「啊…嗯、唔、嗯…」  
「嗯，多亏了刚君、顺利地…、起来了」  
「嗯嗯…、嗯、唔、哈…」  
「…fufu，喂。你根本没在听吧」

在他不情愿的稍稍拉开距离的情况下继续啄食般的亲吻的话，就会被用指腹按住嘴唇表示责备。  
右手的食指和中指。光一无可奈何的轻笑着，白皙而纤细，很美。

从美丽的容貌变成的烂柿子般的笑脸、一定只属于自己。唯有这点，从很早以前开始、不论是只有两个人的时候还是在摄像机前，都能毫不吝啬的把那笑容献给我。  
当自己理所当然的享受着被优先考虑、被娇惯、被珍惜的时候我才明白，那是无上的幸福。

比起睡眠选择了两人一起消磨时间、对早起苦手一脸不高兴的相方待情绪平复下来之后还是会按部就班的行动，就像往常一样。

他不管自己有多饥渴都会考虑我的负担、坚持不再继续做下去。  
年轻的时候还好，无论有多胡来都会被容许，不过考虑到年年每况愈下的状态也不无道理、因此一瞬间隐藏起强忍着的痛苦表情。

被爱着。  
不会有什么不满。

但是，只要再多一点点。  
在爱得疯狂的现在，再稍微贪心一点点可以吗。  
久违的见面、被可爱的恋人煽动、奢侈而和平的幸福啊，这次是我自己的任性。

「…怎么了？」  
「———…嗯」

伸出舌头、舔舐着伸出的手指。攀上形状姣好的手腕，视线交汇，牙齿轻轻刮蹭修剪整齐的指甲。

「…已经、结束了吗？」

一边吸吮着指尖，一边用另一只手探向身体相连的地方。  
轻柔柔地擦过光一的脉搏，与带着惊愕与困惑睁大的瞳孔相反、滚烫的那里诚实的给予了反应。  
以肉眼可见的速度恢复硬度的性器、正颤动着。

「呐…、喂」  
「嗯、fu、变大了…。这里、好紧」  
「这不废话么…。嗯、刚、恶作剧的话可不行啊…」  
「为什么…？光一的、在说完全不够呢。nfufu，好开心…。还要、更多」

抛弃从容和温柔，一意孤行的追寻着自我的渴求，想把那与平素不同的人格拖出来。  
卑劣的愿望说白了就是傻瓜情侣，一旦考虑到年龄自己都觉得冷，然而本人又是非常认真的、所以还请大家睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
一定是、从玄关迎接他的时候就这样想了。

「tsuyo…」  
「呐、求你了…。不要停下、插到最里面、用精液填满我…？」

想要更多更多更多、没有他人知晓的光一。

「———…我可不知道会变成什么样」

深深的叹息之后、听到他用令人毛骨悚然的低沉声音如此说道，不由得勾起唇角。  
紧紧束缚住手腕的手指用力，被像剥掉感情一样的漆黑眼神贯穿。  
与比谁都要克制、自制心之王的他有着截然不同的气氛。继昨晚以来，这样的光一已经多久没见过了呢。头皮发麻。  
久违的光酱。  
将一切撕成碎片、吞食殆尽。

「呜啊———…！」

不容许反应、在原来就很深的基础之上插得更深。  
如同啮合的爪子一样猛地抓紧胸前的膨胀，钝痛和快感一齐涌来。  
紧接着在指间的缝隙中吸咬乳尖，痛苦的悲鸣卷起漩涡、最后变成不成调的呻吟。  
对于甘愿被虐、喜欢被捕食的身体来说这最好不过了吧。如果以现在的境况考虑新曲，往昔的自己肯定会写出被虐趣味全开的歌词。

「啊啊、啊、欧派…、嗯啊！…那、里、嗯」  
「…撕下来好了」  
「呜、啊、唔、嗯、啊、唔…舒服、好舒服、啊…！」

被拉起来、正对着光一的粗大落下。  
摸到身后的手臂掐住腰肢用力往下按、恍惚间有了皮肤交缠的热量和汗水流进交合之处的错觉，我无神地抱住了眼前的头。  
自己和他的界线什么的乱七八糟地溶化掉就行了。  
被捅进深处时仿佛骨头都被撼动、嘎吱作响，还真有种成为食物的感觉。  
只有被瞄准的猎物才能看到，凶猛、残暴、雄性超群的脸。

谁也不知道的。  
我的、只属于我的。我一个人的光一。

「哈、…你一直在偷跑啊」  
「嗯啊啊！…不、停下…光酱、光、呜…嗯！」  
「流了好多水啊。知道痛就好…、稍微忍耐一下吧。你看、又高潮了」  
「啊、啊、嗯、对不起…嗯、呜…」  
「…现在又说对不起、想被欺负的时候考虑到这一点了吗？」  
「啊…、呜、呜、呜、啊啊、啊！」

被夹在中间揉弄得可怜兮兮的前端断断续续地吐出白浊。对羞辱的话语也感到甘之如殆，陷入恶性循环、无法控制自我。  
在无所顾忌的暴力般强烈的性刺激下，被调教多年的身体已经完全沦陷了。  
不像样地抽泣着，每当忘记呼吸的时候喉咙就会被叼住咬一口、梦想着连泪水和呼吸都被他控制着。  
那样的事情、简直让人欲罢不能。

「啊啊！啊啊、啊、哈、光…、一、喜欢」  
「…嗯」  
「喜欢、…啊、嗯、光一、好喜欢…！」

是被他引诱出本能了吗。就像是自己只能说那句话一样、无数次无数次呼唤着爱。  
身体和心灵都被光一填满、有这种心情也是自然。顾不得羞耻和体面、表达爱意的话语无法终止，只是说出口就感到从头麻痹到脚尖。  
即使说到死也无法传达全部的、强烈的思念。至少此刻不要离开，拼命缠紧他的身体。

「呜、啊、喜欢、光…嗯」  
「———哈啊、…可恶、你啊、真的是」

我也是。

从被滚烫的吐息打湿的肩膀处回应的告白是发自内心的、充满了令人窒息的幸福感。

要牢记，独占对方的两个人、离了谁都活不下去。

随着情欲的浪潮摇晃身体、长发散乱，控制住想要上翻的眼球、映出心爱的人。  
在颓废、排他的梦幻般的假日里，仿佛为自己得到的奖励而骄傲、紧紧抱住很苦恼似的双眉紧锁唇瓣微张的王子。

「———…回来的时候、还以为今天是想当老妈的刚君」  
「啊、唔、啊、啊、啊…」  
「起床后又是色情的刚君啦。…虽然是我提议的，但是睁开眼睛的时候还以为是变成了骚浪大姐姐呢」  
「唔、啊、哈、啊啊、啊…」  
「开关突然就打开了啊…。真受不了」

虽然觉得光一似乎在说些什么，但是身体没有一点力气的瘫软在他怀里，很难理解听到的话语。  
只有融化以后残留下来的意识把它们记下来、贪婪地烙印在眼前的皮肤里。

「突然摆出的母亲般的脸也好、撒娇的时候也好、或者是喜欢被残酷对待的变态的地方、还有现在乱七八糟的样子，全部、都只有我一个人知道吧。我的…、只属于我的刚。…tsuyo」

不知为何，只有在心中漫延的喜悦才是最重要的。

END.


End file.
